Lychee
'Lychee '''met Mulan one day when she was busy preparing for the Chinese New Year. She had found Khan teaching the little pony how to jump over high obstacles. After Khan left Mulan was surprised to find Lychee still trying to jump afterwards - given that she was very tired. She encouraged her with a special paper lantern and from that day on, Mulan and Lychee have been inseparable. Bio Appearance A pale pink pony with slanted light purple eyes, matching hooves, and a matching paw marking on her shoulder. Her inner-ear is pink. Her purple-indigo mane is worn in a ponytail with a bun on the end, bound by a melon ribbon to match those on each ear. Her straightened tail is also bunched on the top, held with a ruffled glittering lavender ribbon. Lychee wears a dark pink harness piece held with small gold buttons and a curling light green tiara adorned with a pink flower. Her necklace is in two layers, the top light blue and the bottom lavender, held with a pink flower. Her pink cape has a thick line of melon and ruffles of light pink sticking out of it. Personality ''Lychee is a wise pony who is full of bravery and determination to never give up. Even if the odds are against her or she is too tired, she will always rise above. '' Merchandise *Primp and Pamper Ponies Quotes * ''"Would you please help me get cleaned up?" * "I'm counting you to take care of me." (Getting Bathed and Blow Dried) * "I'm lucky to have your assistance." * "This is very relaxing." * "Traditions, but loneliness is a virtue." * "I feel so refined." (Getting groomed and trimmed) * "This will make my mane and tail look perfect." * "I'm so fortuned that you can brush me today." * "Mulan will be so proud of me." * "You're clearly the master of the brush." * "Thank you for helping me." (Getting Fed) * "I like to reflect before I eat." * (Eating a carrot) "That's just the treat I need to keep me strong." * (Eating grass) "Thank you. This is a wonderful snack." * (Eating an apple) "This seems to be very nourishing." * (Eating hay) "Thank you. This is a wonderful snack." (Getting Dressed) * "I'll wear that one proudly." *''"Something simple and tasteful, please."'' Trivia * Lychee was named after a lychee fruit that's usually eaten fresh and found in most Asian cultures. * Lychee likes Chinese New Year, Paper Lanterns, and training with Khan. * Lychee's band ties are similar to Blossom. ** This may be the symbol used to identify which pets belong to Mulan. ** She also has purple eyes like Blossom, who also wears green ribbons. * When her toy was originally found, Lychee was shown with white skin and bright, dark blue hair. This made her resemble Lapis, a pony who appeared the same time she did. * She made a cameo in the Whisker Haven Episode: Brie-zy Does It and will hopefully make more cameos in other episodes, that will be made. * Whisker Haven Tales will get Lychee an appearance and more in some episodes as she will hopefully appear in other episodes, that will be made. Gallery Cipart palace_pets_lychee.gif|Clipart of Lychee App Lychee.png Lychee Palace Pets App.jpg|Lychee Palace Pets App Lychee's Portrait With Mulan.png|Lychee's Portrait With Mulan Lychee's Portrait With Mulan 2.png|Lychee's Portrait With Mulan 2 mulan_and_lychee_by_unicornsmile-d8ij1r4.jpg|In her original outfit Lychee4.png|In her new outfit Lychee's outfit.png|In her new outfit 2 Lychee 1.png|In her new outfit 3 Lychee1.png|Lychee's Story Part 1 Lychee's Story part 2.png|Lychee's Story part 2 Lychee2.png|Lychee's Story Part 3 Lychee3.png|Lychee in the App Lychee Getting Bathed.png|Lychee Getting Bathed Lychee Dripping Wet.png|Lychee Dripping Wet Lychee Hair Blown.png|Lychee Getting Hair Blown Lychee Brushed.png|Brush Lychee's Mane and Tail Lychee Haircut.png|Give Lychee a Haircut Feed Lychee.png|Feed Lychee Lychee Dress Up.png|Dress Up Lychee Art e6796ce73a91f8a62e7b0a878e0c23859926b23e.jpg Merchandise 71-Y66gi32L._SL1242_.jpg|Primp and Pamper Ponies, Lychee $_35.JPG Other 16320399407_9efebf7397_b.jpg maxresdefault4.jpg lychee_princess_palace_pets_skgaleana_by_skgaleana-d80ruma.jpg lychee 2.png 13466422 977285835722392 686945616171547240 n.jpg Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Ponies Category:Mulan Category:Females Category:Whisker Haven Characters